Various devices, systems, and methods for controlling vehicle traffic are known. Various devices, systems, and methods for controlling pedestrian traffic are likewise known. In particular, vehicle and pedestrian traffic control signals (e.g., traffic lights and crosswalk signals) are known. For example, various standards, definitions, and specifications for such signals include those set forth in the “Manual on Uniform Traffic Control Devices” (MUTCD) of the United States Department of Transportation Federal Highway Administration. Other standards, definitions, and specifications include those set forth in the various publications of the Institute of Transportation Engineers (ITE), such as the “Vehicle Traffic Control Signal Heads” (VTCSH) standard, the “ITE LED Circular Signal Supplement” specification, the “VTCSH—Part 3: Light Emitting Diode (LED) Vehicle Arrow Signal Modules” specification, the “Pedestrian Traffic Control Signal Indications” (PTCSI) standard, and the “Pedestrian Traffic Control Signal Indicators-Light Emitting Diode (LED) Signal Modules” specification.
Dangerous conditions may arise when a traffic signal ceases to operate, such as may occur during a power outage. This may be especially so during inclement weather or at nighttime. In other situations, traffic signals are intentionally deactivated, such as during maintenance or during large-scale events (e.g., sporting events) to permit unusually large volumes of vehicle and/or pedestrian traffic to be accommodated. In these situations, and others, it may be desirable to have an alternative to permanently installed traffic signals.